


Getting Her Attention

by Whirlwind



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirsten is so focused on researching a case that she neglects to eat, Cameron finds an interesting way to get her attention away from her laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Her Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a new Camsten fic! I've been having trouble writing canon ones lately for some reason and keep working on au's instead. So I'm glad I finally got an idea for a canon one that I liked.
> 
> Anyway, this fic was actually inspired by a cute gif I came across on Tumblr, which can be found here: http://ebonytails.tumblr.com/post/128919176349/draw-your-otp-like-this (Though if you don't want to spoil the story, check out the gif after you read it)

"Come on Kirsten, you've been working on that for hours. You **need** to eat something." Cameron lectured as he sat beside Kirsten at his dining room table in his apartment. In front of him was a half eaten plate of food, while a couple of inches away sat a similar dish of food, completely untouched and uneaten. The blonde had been so fixated on their current case that she had neglected eating this entire afternoon in favor of research, much to Cameron's concern and dismay.

Kirsten kept her eyes glued to the computer screen and waved him off slightly with her hand. "I will. Just give me five more minutes."

Cameron let out an impatient sigh and rolled his eyes. "First off Stretch, you don't know what five minutes feels like. And secondly, this is the **third** time you've said that. Besides, it's getting cold." He frowned as he stared down at the lunch he had so lovingly prepared for them.

She made a noise of acknowledgment, but made no effort to deviate from her current activity in the slightest. Once again ignoring his valiant efforts to get some food in her.

The neuroscientist let out an exasperated huff. She really needed to eat something, she'd be feeling the consequences later if she didn't. He had to get her attention away from her laptop somehow. Then an idea popped into his head. It was little bolder than he was comfortable with, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

He reached over, grabbed her fork and picked up a piece of food off her plate with it. Then he proceeded to slowly move it in the direction of her mouth. Kirsten caught sight of the food laden utensil heading her way out of the corner of her eye, and she surprisingly opened her mouth and started leaning over towards it, though her eyes never left the screen in front of her.

She expected the next thing she'd feel would be the sensation of cold metal and tepid food hitting her tongue but was surprised when instead she felt a warm pair of lips press up against her cheek. Her eyes widened slightly and she immediately turned away from the screen to look at Cameron.

Kirsten found that he was blushing and staring intently down at his plate. He awkwardly cleared his throat before saying, "Now that I have your attention, eat your lunch." He instructed as he handed her fork back over to her.

She blinked at the young man a couple of times and then took the utensil from him. "Oh." Kirsten said suddenly, looking down at the plate of food in front of her for the first time. She tilted her head slightly to him. "You made my favorite?"

"Yeah." Cameron admitted sheepishly, still avoiding looking at her, for his cheeks were still tinged with a light shade pink.

"Thank you." Kirsten told him thoughtfully, as a small smile formed on her lips. She then proceeded to close her laptop screen, move it off to the side, and finally eat the meal Cameron had prepared for her.

When they're done with their food and Cameron gets up to clear the dishes, Kirsten brings her hand up to the side of her cheek. She finds that it somehow still feels warm from the small kiss planted there earlier. She also finds, that she rather _likes_ that feeling.


End file.
